


Ya no más

by CrystalSnow17



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst?, F/M, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalSnow17/pseuds/CrystalSnow17
Summary: —¡Chiaki! —el mencionado volteó en cuanto escuchó su nombre—. … ¿Lo arruiné?Con sentimientos encontrados, Chiaki le sonrió con tristeza.—...No, no sabías que esto iba a pasar.Mentiroso.Kanata lo sabía.Pero no podía guardarles rencor.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Shinkai Kanata, Kanata & Mucha gente
Kudos: 3





	Ya no más

La sensación de estar ahogándose en medio de una práctica para una nueva canción lo hizo detenerse poco a poco. Kanata dejó de bailar, sosteniendo su garganta con ambas manos. Su respiración cortada y la manera en que comenzaba a encogerse sobre sí mismo no pasó desapercibida por sus compañeros y la productora que los estaba ayudando en ese momento. Rápidamente lo rodearon tratando de preguntarle lo que le ocurría, pero aunque quisiera, no podía responderles. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo de la sala de prácticas, sintiendo náuseas. 

Algo subía por su garganta, y en cuanto comenzó a toser entre los gritos y el pánico de sus acompañantes, ocurrió.

Kanata podía respirar, pero el alivio que sintió en ese momento desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que sus amigos estaban en silencio. Sus ojos, que habían derramado lágrimas sin que se diera cuenta, se dirigieron al suelo.

**_Anémonas._ **

Simbolizan un amor intenso, pero frágil, momentáneo o amenazado.

Cuando registró la imagen frente a él, sintió que algo se quebraba dentro de él. Flores ensangrentadas decoraban el suelo donde acababa de vomitar.

Pasos apresurados se acercaron a la sala de prácticas, por la puerta entró Anzu junto con el profesor Sagami, ambos se quedaron helados cuando vieron el resultado de lo que había ocurrido.

Después de eso, Kanata deseaba no recordar nada más.

Porque el terror que se reflejó en los ojos de esos niños, de esos inocentes estudiantes de primer año que estaban con él en ese momento había destrozado su corazón. La forma en que Anzu y Chiaki intentaban mantener la calma mientras el médico de la escuela trataba de revisar su condición tampoco le hizo bien.

No le gustaba ver a sus amigos así.

El rumor de que Kanata Shinkai, uno de los tres excéntricos, había contraído Hanahaki se extendió en poco tiempo, y todos en Yumenosaki lo sabían a estas alturas.

Todos y cada uno de sus amigos y compañeros se acercaron a él para exigir respuestas, y cuando esto fue confirmado al público, incluso aquellos con quienes no había interactuado nunca comenzaron a mirarle con una emoción que él solo podía descifrar como compasión, o quizás pena.

Sentado frente a uno de los tanques del club de vida marina, Kanata consideró sus opciones.

Morir y conservar sus sentimientos, o sacar las flores de raíz con una operación con la posibilidad de morir, o perder todos sus sentimientos.

Hm.

Cuando le explicaron los riesgos de la operación, le dijeron que era posible que solo perdiera todo sentimiento hacia la persona que le causó la enfermedad. 

Y ya que no sabía quién era la causa de sus anémonas…

—Ah, ahí estabas —una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. Hombre, te he buscado por todos lados…

Kanata sonrió.

—Kaoru~ —le saludó con la mano, antes de comenzar a toser otra vez y cubrir su boca con la misma. Una flor entera había salido. Kaoru se sentó junto a él, y vio la flor con algo de incomodidad.

—Siguen saliendo, ¿huh? —Kanata asintió, antes de mostrarle la flor—. Hum. Y hasta eso, es bonita... 

—Bastante, ¿verdad? —Kanata puso la flor en una pila de otras flores junto a él, devolviéndole su atención a los peces del tanque—. Son muy “bonitas”, pero me duele cuando “salen.”

Kaoru observó la pila de flores en el suelo, pensar que algo así podía pasarle a alguien tan cercano a él…

Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos.

—Vas a tomar la cirugía, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó, asustado de que su amigo fuera a elegir la otra opción.

Kanata, ignorando el cosquilleo que sentía en su pecho, le sonrió con tranquilidad.

—Por supuesto —aseguró, volviendo a dirigir su mirada a los tanques—. No puedo simplemente “morir” en este momento… Hay “cosas” que debo “hacer”.

Kaoru suspiró aliviado, antes de sonreírle de nuevo al líder de su club.

—Entonces lo decidiste ¿huh? —colocó una mano sobre su hombro—. Cuando te recuperes de la operación hay que ir juntos al acuario, Kanata-kun. Llevemos a Souma-kun también. Ya sabes, para celebrarlo.

Kanata, una vez más, no prestó atención a la sensación extraña en su pecho, volteando a ver la sonrisa de Kaoru.

—Si, vayamos...~ 

* * *

Un par de semanas después, Kanata abrió sus ojos para ver un techo blanco. Volteó a su alrededor, notando que estaba en la cama de un hospital.

_Oh._

Estaba vivo. 

Sonrió para sí mismo, sentándose en la cama. Inhaló profundamente, no había ningún problema con sus pulmones. Al menos no que él pudiera notar.

Todo había salido bien, entonces.

—¡...que no pueden entrar todos a la vez! —Escuchó a lo lejos una voz en el pasillo, posiblemente era una enfermera. 

—...importa… ¡...Niisan! … ¡...-dono nos espera! …¡Pero debe estar agotado…!

Una multitud de voces junto con sus dueños llegó a su habitación, la puerta apenas podía dejarlos pasar a todos.

—¡Les dije que no pueden entrar todos a la vez…! —La exasperada enfermera se rindió cuando la multitud de adolescentes entró sin escucharla a la habitación de su paciente. Kanata sonrió al verlos.

Las voces de sus amigos llamando su nombre hicieron su corazón sentirse cálido.

—¡Me alegra mucho que estés bien, Kanata…! —Chiaki fue de los primeros en correr junto a él para darle un abrazo. Kanata rió.

—Hehe… Lamento haberlos “preocupado”... Pronto volveré “como siempre”...~

—S-shinkai-senpai… —Midori le entregó una bolsita con dulces y un pequeño llavero con forma de estrella de mar—. …Muchas felicidades… Por haber superado **_eso…_ **

Detrás de él, Tetora y Shinobu luchaban por no llorar ahí en ese preciso instante.

—Muchas gracias, Midori~ 

—...Uu… ¡Shinkai-dono…! —en cuanto Shinobu comenzó a llorar y se lanzó al lado de la cama de Kanata, el caos se desató.

Durante un buen rato no se podía entender quién decía qué, así que Anzu, quien llevaba consigo una canasta de frutas, decidió poner orden para que todos pudiesen, uno por uno, hablar con su querido amigo.

Kanata estaba contento. Uno a uno, fue saludando y abrazando a cada uno de sus preciados amigos, recibiendo un pequeño regalo de “recuperate pronto” de todos ellos, pero eso no era lo mejor.

Lo mejor era que seguía _sintiendo_ aprecio por ellos.

Chiaki, Tetora, Shinobu, Midori, Rei, Natsume, Shu, Wataru, Souma, Anzu, Nazuna… Todas las personas que lo habían saludado hasta ese momento le habían hecho sentirse agradecido y feliz, en ese caso, ¡Realmente solo había perdido sus sentimientos por quien fuera que le había provocado el hanahaki!

Estaba realmente feliz.

Y aún así.

  
  


—Ka~na~ta-kun~ ¡Felicidades por tu operación exitosa! —Cuando un peluche con forma de sí mismo fue colocado frente a él junto con una voz que le resultaba familiar, las cálidas sonrisas que le había dedicado a todos en la habitación se desvanecieron.

_Vacío._

Una expresión en blanco se pintó en su rostro, haciéndolo parecer un muñeco.

Recibió el peluche sin decir nada, antes de mirar de arriba a abajo al rubio que estaba frente a él.

—...Eh, ¿Kanata-kun? ¿Estás ahí? —su expresión se mantuvo igual cuando esa persona pasó su mano frente a sus ojos. 

El incómodo silencio hizo que todos se tensaran, y dirigieran su atención al par que estaba interactuando (¿o no?) en ese momento.

—Shinkai-dono, ¿se encuentra bien? —Souma, consternado, se acercó a él también. Kanata volteó a ver a su kohai, inclinando su cabeza hacia la izquierda y frunciendo levemente el ceño, confundido.

—Estoy “bien”, pero… —ojos asustados recorrieron la habitación, viendo los rostros preocupados de los presentes, dudó sobre lo que quería decir.

Fría comprensión hizo que los ojos de algunos de ellos se expandieran sin dejar de verlo, y el primero de ellos en atreverse a hablar fue Natsume, quien soltaría parte de la verdad para ellos en ese momento.

—Kanata-Niisan, ¿No me digas que fue Él quien…?

Nadie se atrevió a hablar, observando detalladamente el comportamiento de Kanata, quien nuevamente dirigió su fría mirada hacia Kaoru.

—No puedo sentir nada cuando lo veo —dijo con simpleza—. Nada.

Kaoru parpadeó un par de veces, antes de sopesar lo que significaba lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—...No jodas, ¿era yo? —palideció, y el silencio incómodo habría durado más…

—Aparentemente —...de no ser porque Kanata no tenía interés en ser delicado con él.

Silencio.

Kanata miró nervioso al resto de sus amigos, preocupado por las expresiones que hacían en ese momento.

—...Kanata-kun, yo… —Kaoru intentó hablar con él, pero Kanata, sin voltear a verlo y con una expresión impasible, le cortó rápidamente.

—Creo que es bastante “obvio” que no puedo tener “interés” lo que quieras decir. 

Kaoru, sin mirar a nadie a la cara, se apresuró a salir de la habitación, dejándolos sumidos en ese silencio incómodo.

—Kanata —Wataru se sentó junto a él, sosteniendo su mano con tranquilidad—. Está bien…

El mencionado lo volteó a ver con tristeza y algo de vergüenza.

—Lo siento, por haberlos “incomodado” —se mordió el labio inferior—. Realmente… no me importa “él”, entonces debió ser por “él” que contraje hanahaki.

Nadie sabía qué decir, y tras una larga pausa, la enfermera, ahora con ayuda del doctor y otro par de enfermeras, llegaron para sacarlos a todos a la fuerza de ser necesario, pero de a uno salieron, despidiéndose torpemente de Kanata.

En el último momento, Kanata frunció el ceño.

—¡Chiaki! —el mencionado volteó en cuanto escuchó su nombre—. … ** _¿Lo arruiné?_**

Con sentimientos encontrados, Chiaki le sonrió con tristeza.

—...No, no sabías que esto iba a pasar.

Mentiroso.

Kanata lo sabía.

Pero no podía guardarles rencor.

Ni a Chiaki por tratar de adornar la verdad, ni a sus amigos por sentirse incómodos hace un instante, ni mucho menos a Kaoru.

Porque ese nombre no significaba nada para él. Ya no más.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Esto fue escrito gracias a la sugerencia de @ryxsebii en Twitter!  
> Perdona la tardanza;; ¡Tu sabes como soy! Ilysm~
> 
> ¡Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura!


End file.
